


Truths and Dares

by abrandneweeveelution



Series: Truths and Dares [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, LGBT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrandneweeveelution/pseuds/abrandneweeveelution
Summary: Harry receives a letter from Draco, inviting him to a game of truth and dare, and revealing the truth behind the invite- Draco is secretly crushing on Harry.But what Draco didn't know was that those feelings were mutual.*There WILL be an alternate ending, and possibly even a sequel coming! Also, thank you to every single person who left kudos on this story! It means so much to me, and your support is always appreciated.Keep calm and Drarry on!-A_Gay_Mess
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Truths and Dares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774819
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Part I (edited)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on Wattpad and Fanfiction.Net as well. However, it's not the same username.

Harry stared at the owl. “Isn’t that one of the Malfoy’s owls?” he asked himself aloud.

“What? I’m still sleeping, though…” Ron mumbled, and then went back to snoring.

Harry tore open the letter, but quietly, so as not to wake the others. He then went out of the dorm and into the Gryffindor common room, where he found Hermione reading quietly in a chair.

“Could you at least _try_ to come down a bit quieter?” she scolded him, and then she glared at him. “I was studying for- Oh! What’s that?” she inquired, noticing the letter in his hand.

“I think it might be a letter from Draco…” Harry mumbled, embarrassed. He knew what Hermione would tell him, that Draco had been his enemy since their first year, that his parents were Death Eaters, that Draco was a _Slytherin_ , for god’s sake.

“You should open it, Harry.” was Hermione’s response. _What the-_ , Harry thought, and then said to her, “Wow. I was expecting a different response. Where did that come from?”

“If you haven’t noticed, Harry, I haven’t been the one saying that Draco’s a no-good Voldemort-loving Death Eater. I respect his skill in our classes; he’s a pretty good wizard. And did you notice that he hasn’t been calling me Mudblood recently? Or that he sometimes even _smiles_ at you as he walks past? He likes you, Harry. And that’s the truth.” 

_Wow._ Harry marveled at the thought that Draco, a Malfoy, could have a crush on him, a Potter, and the Boy who Lived, for that matter.

“Well? Are you going to read the letter, or will I have to do that for you?” came Hermione’s voice. He was so deeply lost in thought that he had forgotten that she was there.

He quickly took out the letter and began to read aloud.

“ _Dear Harry,_

_I know that you don’t like me. You never have. But I’m struggling, and you’re the only one who can help me because that’s what you do, isn’t it?_

_You’ve always been a light in people’s lives. I’ve only ever extinguished them. But now, I feel like, for the first time since we arrived in each other’s lives, I want to help you keep that flame going. Because that’s how I like you. Just like a moth drawn to fire, I feel connected to you, but I have to burn to be close._

_I want to be close to you. I want to know you; I want to laugh with you every Christmas when we see what Fred and George got you for your present. I want to study with you in the library when we’re too distracted by Ron and Hermione’s bickering to be learning anything; to be angry with you when Snape takes five points from your House because Neville was talking to Hermione._

_If you don’t write back, I’ll understand. We’ve been enemies from the start. Why should that change because of a one-sided relationship? But if you do decide to write back, then I’ll need you to meet me in the library tomorrow after the last class of the day. Bring Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione too; we’re going to be playing truth or dare. I’ll bring some of my friends, as well, so that they can get to know each other._

_From a dumb, angsty, depressed Slytherin,_

_Draco.”_

Harry tried to sit down in the nearest chair. However, he was distracted by wondering how the heck Draco would want to be friends with him to aim, so he fell on the floor instead.

Hermione was the first to speak. “Damn. Draco Malfoy; gay, depressed, and crushing on Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived.” She grinned, obviously remembering something, and said, “Hey, if you and Draco get together, I’ll have one more person that I’m going to get a screaming homework planner. Also, we’re finally going to have a chance to get Ginny and Luna together.”

Harry blinked, startled at that last statement. _Ginny and Luna?_ He had never thought of that, but now that Hermione brought it up, it made sense.

“I’m going. If Draco admits it, I will too. It seems I can’t figure out who the right type for me is on my own.”

Hermione handed him a quill, and he began to write back.

“ _Dear Draco,_

_Inevitably, I’m writing back. With such a well-written proposition, why wouldn’t I be drawn to you?_

_Confession time: I like you back. Also, if we can get Ginny and Luna together, I’m coming to that truth-or-dare game, and if they don’t want to come, I’m going to be dragging them along whether they like it or not._

_From a dumb, angsty, abrasive Gryffindor,_

_Harry.”_

He reread this, and then hastily added a postscript at the bottom.

“ _P.S. It seems I can’t figure out the right type for myself.”_

Before he could overthink his decision, he went up to his dorm, let Hedwig out of her cage, and gave Hedwig the letter. “Take this to Draco Malfoy,” he whispered and then sent her on her way.

As he got into bed, he began to think, _What if tomorrow goes wrong? What will happen then? What will everyone else say?_ He shook off these thoughts and allowed himself only to think about Quidditch, a tactic that he found useful when getting to sleep.

  
  



	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gasped as he saw the owl fly back. But he wasn't surprised that the owl had come back.  
> He was surprised to see that the owl had come back with a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this is my first work, so you can leave any constructive criticism you might have to give in the comments.

Draco gasped as he saw the owl fly back. But he wasn't surprised that the owl had come back.

He was surprised that the owl had come back with a letter.

He opened the letter gently. It was written in a messy scrawl, and it looked as if the quill had recently been sharpened, as the paper had a few tiny rips in it here and there. He quickly scanned the letter, moving down to the bottom, where he saw the signature. He then went back to the top, and actually started reading it.

" _Dear Draco,_

_I'm writing back. Of course I am. With such a well-written proposition, why wouldn't I be drawn to you?_

_Confession time: I like you too. And, if we can get Ginny and Luna together, I'm definitely coming to that truth-or-dare game, and if they don't want to come, I'm dragging them along whether they like it or not._

_From, a dumb, angsty, abrasive Gryffindor,_

_Harry._

_P.S. It seems I can't figure out the right type for myself."_

Draco laughed at the last sentence, stood up, and started up the stairs to his dorm. For once, Harry Potter was contradicting himself. 

* * *

Draco woke up in his bed feeling as if he hadn't stayed up half of the night pacing the common room while anxiously waiting for a reply.

He quickly threw on his robes and made his way down to the Great Hall. As he made his way over to where his friends were sitting, he glanced over at the Gryffindor table and caught Harry's eye. Harry looked startled for a second, then smiled at him, a warm smile that Draco quickly returned. _Harry Potter smiled at me! He_ smiled _!_ Draco grinned as he went over to his friends, silently exploding.

_Just wait till I tell Pansy about this!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it was such a short chapter. I promise that there will be plenty of nice, long chapters that are filled with non-canon ships in the future.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning from Harry's POV.

As Harry sat up, yawning, he suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. He remembered it all; the letter, the game, Hermione berating him. _Huh. So that's why I'm so tired. I stayed up till midnight._

He looked over at Ron's bed and noticed Ron staring at him. 

"How little sleep did you _get_ last night?" Ron asked him.

"Seven hours, maybe?" he replied. "I dunno."

"Dang," Seamus commented. "Haven't your parents- oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. It's not like I remember them anyway," he said, trying to brush off the comment.

He got up, effectively ending the painful conversation, and started to get dressed. When he was done getting ready, he left the dorms, going halfway down the stairs before remembering that he had forgotten his wand. _Damn it,_ he thought. He then went back up to his bed, grabbed his wand, and made his way back to the common room.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione waved at him from across the room. "Come see this! I finally figured it out!"

 _Figured what out?_ he wondered as he walked over to her.

"Watch this!" she said excitedly, then she waved her wand and successfully turned his shoes into pink bunny slippers.

"Hey!" he said, laughing. "Turn them back!" Smirking playfully, she then turned them into actual bunnies, and then, after watching him run around trying to catch them for a few minutes, turned them back into sneakers.

Grabbing his bag from where he dropped it, he went out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione followed behind him, and they were soon joined by Ron, who had been looking for a pair of matching socks. They entered the Great Hall, went over to their table, and sat down at their usual spot with the others in their year. Suddenly Harry saw Draco walking over to his friends. Without thinking, he smiled and made eye contact with him. Draco looked startled for a second, or so it seemed, but he quickly smiled back, and, blushing, hurried away.

This was his thought process in the seconds after that encounter: _Dang. Maybe I should get Hermione to dare him to kiss me._


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Ginny get together.

Luna was walking to the library to return her books when suddenly Ginny came up beside her.

"Oh! Hello, Ginny!" Luna said, jumping a tiny bit.

"You good?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, you just startled me a bit," replied Luna. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

Then Ginny realized that she had forgotten what she was there to ask, so she searched her brain for what it was. "Oh. Um, Harry wanted me to ask you if you would be okay with meeting him and Draco in the library. He said something about how he 'would like to ask you about something'." Her expression suddenly grew hopeful. "I can walk you to them if you want," she offered.

"I'm actually already headed there to return some books, but you can walk with me if you would like," Luna told her.

Ginny smiled. "Okay! Thanks," she said, beaming from ear to ear.

When they had gotten to the library, without knowing it, Luna reached for Ginny's hand. "Thanks for being my friend," she whispered, blushing. They walked inside the library and returned Luna's books, and then they went over to the table in the back of the library where Harry, Draco, Ron, Pansy, and Hermione were sitting. They were chatting, and occasionally they would start laughing.

Draco was the first to look up and see Ginny and Luna standing there. "Well, that's one thing we can cross off our to-do list."

"What?" asked Harry, who had not yet noticed the two girls standing awkwardly about a foot away from the table.

Draco replied with a playful smirk on his face as he picked up his quill and crossed the third item off of a literal list labeled _To-Do list_. "Getting Ginny and Luna together. Duh."

"Wait, they're already together?" He had looked towards the two girls as he said this, and he had noticed Ginny and Luna's intertwined fingers and incredibly close proximity to each other.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, it must have been Hermione who told you that we liked each other, because I know how oblivious you are to other people's relationships," she teased.

For some reason, everyone, including Luna, laughed at this. "Harry is pretty oblivious, isn't he?" said Hermione. "I had to point out to him that Draco had been acting more friendly." After she shared this, she grinned.

Harry suddenly sat up, which made him look a lot more serious, even though his hair couldn't look that way. "All right. Time for the discussion that Draco and I brought you here for," he announced to the table. "Something that Draco and I were going to tell all of you is this: We're gay and we're dating. As for the most important reason you're here? We're planning a game of truth-or-dare, and we wanted to invite you guys."


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter before the one that I've kept you waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've kept you guys waiting so long for the next chapter... my teachers don't think they're assigning enough, so they've been overloading me with homework.  
> if you guys have ideas for any truths or dares to use (for next chapter) please leave them in comments.  
> I am extremely sorry about how short these chapters are! Please forgive me for having writers' block.

After he had told them this, much to Harry's surprise, Luna started laughing. "Okay, so you might actually be gay, but you didn't have to call us here and introduce it in such a serious way. It's been evident since Lavender and Ron got together. I recall that you never really did understand their relationship," she said, glancing over at Ron, who had turned as red as his hair. "Also, I'm fine with you being gay. Look at me. I'm queer. Look at Hermione and Pansy." She cast an amused look at the two girls, who had just come apart and were now trying to look oblivious to the conversation. Pansy was doing a great job; Hermione, however, was not. "So, you see, it doesn't really matter what your sexuality is, just that you're still Harry and you're still our friend." As she said this, Harry grew increasingly sure that her goal was to make Draco cringe from all the sappiness; because if it was her goal, she was certainly succeeding.

Pansy fake-clapped sarcastically. "Dang, Luna," she said. "Career advice: consider being Minister, because they usually have your talent: making long, cringe-y speeches." Ron doubled over, laughing, and told Hermione, "Hey, she's just like you: extremely sarcastic and extremely assertive." He then got a kick under the table and a Silencing charm from Hermione. However, he didn't know what had happened to his voice, because Hermione had been practicing non-verbal spells over winter break but hadn't told them.

Since Ron couldn't talk after this, and since it was hilarious to watch Ron try to communicate with Hermione in what looked like the kind of sign language that you would never see being used in a church, the group decided to play a game of charades. Ron went first, trying to sign F-K U but mangling the hand movements so much that Luna suggested that he might be making a bunny rabbit. After she did that, Ron sat down huffily in a chair, which prompted a joke from Hermione about how shadow puppets can't be done in the daytime, so why would he try to make them? Ron glared at her and then sulkily curled up in his chair. 

When a bit of time had passed, they were kicked out of the library by Madam Pince for laughing way too loudly ("I can't believe that Hermione of all people would make me do this!"), and they then went back to their respective common rooms (except for Ginny and Luna, as Ginny wanted to practice her throws for the upcoming Quidditch game and Luna wanted to watch her), and, as they left, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were stopped by Professor McGonagall. Hermione tensed up, but then visibly relaxed when all she said was that Ron should probably go change his robes, as they were wrinkled. 

"I'm going to go study," Hermione told them, and then lifted the Silencing charm under her breath. "Goodbye, Harry. Goodbye, Ron." After that, she stepped elegantly through the portrait hole and into the common room. "What's up with her?" Harry asked Ron under his breath. Ron shrugged, because he didn't know that he could talk again, went through the portrait hole and up to the dorms, and promptly fell asleep.


	6. Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Starbucks one-shot that I decided to put in that reflects my mood right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please can you guys give me ideas for the next chapter? my writers' block has been off the charts lately and whenever I think about it, my mind blanks. /('-_-)\  
> I'm thinking of doing something where you guys give me ideas for one-shots and I write them to the best of my ability. what do you guys think?

Sirius leaned back in his chair. "Guys, I'll be your Secret-Keeper. You trust me, no one else does, no one else even likes me... what better choice could there be?"

Everyone at the table turned to stare at him. "Also, Defense and Occlumency are literally my best talents, so no one will be able to get it out of me even if they used the Cruciatus Curse," he finished.

"What about the Longbottoms? Their boy needs you too. And no one would ever guess that they'd use you, unlike if you were their Secret-Keeper," said Molly, looking at him in a patronizing way.

"I think it's a good idea," James blurted out from his spot in the corner. "And if Lupin had come here tonight, you all know that he would agree."

"That is true," agreed Lily. She walked closer to the table and looked at them firmly. "We all know Sirius. We all know how much loyalty he has to his friends. We also know how impulsive he can be, which would actually be a good trait to have in this scenario. And we all know that Peter turns to the higher power, which, at this time, is Voldemort. We are on the losing side, and it would take a miracle to tip the balance. Can we really trust him not to turn to the Death Eaters as a precaution for if we lose?" 

"Thanks, Lily. Thanks, James." He looked at the rest of them pleadingly and felt a sense of foreshadowing come over him, a feeling that if he didn't get this job, something really, really terrible would happen. And he did not want to lose James. _Or Lily,_ he thought quickly.

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully over the rim of his glasses at them, and, after a moment, he finally conceded. "All right, we can try it. But you have to perform the Fidelius charm somewhere that no one outside of the Order knows about."

_Well, that'll be easy enough. We're the creators of the Marauder's Map, for Merlin's sake!_ Sirius beamed. He had finally made sure that his friend was going to be safe, and that Harry, his honorary nephew, or so James had declared, was going to grow up the way he never had; with loving, supporting parents, a nice house, a good community, and meals that actually tasted good.

* * *

Later that night, when the meeting had adjourned, he started writing a letter to James.

" _Dear James,_

_Can you believe that they let me be your Secret-Keeper? Now that weaselly Peter won't get to turn over all our secrets._

_As for where the charm should be performed, I'm thinking that we should do it in the room under Honeydukes. Not even the owner knows about that place, and the floorboards above it are so thick that even Fred and George wouldn't be able to hear, especially if we locked the door. I know how much those two like to go exploring, and since they inherited their mom's hearing and their dad's knack for getting into trouble, it's really saying something if they can't find us. However, we'd probably have to watch out for stray Cockroach Clusters. What do you think?_

_How's Harry doing? I heard that he used that broom I gave him to smash a vase from Petunia. Tell him that he did a good job for me; I never did like your mom's sister anyways. She's too snappy, too nosy, and she doesn't know the difference between private conversations and things to gossip about._

_I wish I could see you outside of meetings, but you're always doing something: running after Harry, sleeping, going shopping. Do you think that we'll ever be able to go back to how it was before? I've honestly been fantasizing about playing a single game of Quidditch with you. That's how much I miss the old you. So much that I'm fantasizing about dropping the Quaffle on someone's head, getting hit in the chest by a Bludger, and spending time in the infirmary because I fell off my broom and accidentally inhaled the Snitch because I was screaming so hard on the way down. I'd go through all that just to have our friendship be the way that it used to be. It's so lonely here; I'm starting to wonder if I'm a ghost because people just walk right past me without seeing anything._

_From your lonely, happy-for-you friend,_

_Sirius."_

Sirius cursed. Why did everything he wrote have to come across as needy? He was supposed to be the independent friend, the one who could operate without the others backing every decision he made. He couldn't send this letter. Not to James. He crumpled it up and tossed it on the floor. He sighed, disappointed in himself. He decided to sleep on the matter, and so he got up from where he was sitting at his desk, changed into his pajamas, called Kreacher in and asked him to clean the bathroom, and crawled into bed. As he closed his eyes, he didn't notice Kreacher picking up the finished, signed, and addressed letter and scurrying out of the room with it.

* * *

In the morning, when he woke up, he stretched, not knowing what had happened last night. However, when he stretched, he saw a letter fall off him, and he quickly jumped out of bed and picked it up. On the back, he saw his name. It was penned in black ink, but that wasn't what made it so special. Definitely not.

What made it so special was that it was in James' handwriting.


	7. Part VII-Section I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the truth or dare game, and one of the only times where Hermione doesn't know what she's doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, there will be Deamus fluff in this chapter.

Harry led Draco into the classroom, grinning. "I can't believe that, four days ago, you told me that we were going to do this three days ago," Draco grumbled as Harry pulled him along. 

Harry snorted with laughter. "You might do well to remember that _you_ were the one who told _me_ that, Draco, because I wasn't the one who said it first."

Draco scowled at him. "No, but you were the one who said it second. That means that the blame's on you." Harry playfully flicked him on the shoulder.

Draco yelped. "Hey!"

"Seriously, guys?" That was Ginny, who was sitting on top of one of the desks, holding hands with Luna. They had started officially dating that morning, after the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch match. Luna had run up to Ginny, who was exiting the field, and they kissed right there in front of the rest of the school; afterward, they had gotten lots of furtive, skeptical glances shot their way that died down just as quickly as they started up. It didn't matter though, because those stares hadn't been the only thing that the two had received. 

Dean and Seamus came up to them and said that they knew that it would happen someday and that they wished they had enough courage to announce it to the entire school that they liked each other. After that, Ginny had spontaneously invited them to come for the game, and they had agreed.

"So... where are the others?" Draco inquired, pursing his lips to hold back the insults that had been a habit for four years. Lately, he'd been trying to cut back on all the horrible practices that he'd slipped into during his depressed/angry/bipolar period, which meant that he had to watch his mouth much better.

"They're coming. Hermione wouldn't miss this if someone promised to deliver the entire Hogwarts Library to her house, minus the Restricted Section, of course, and we all know that she'll bring Pansy along with her. As for Ron, I'm pretty sure he'll come to this. Dean and Seamus as well," Luna replied. "Also, could one of you lock the door?"

"That's good. Also, sure." Harry went to shut the door as he watched Draco sit down and lean against the wall as he twirled a short strand of white-blond hair around his fingers. _He's so pretty._

As he was admiring this, Luna's voice suddenly broke through his thoughts. "Oh! Dean and Seamus are here!" Luna exclaimed. She popped up from her seat to get the door. As she opened it, Dean and Seamus came in as expected, but so did the other three.

"Hi," Pansy greeted them as she walked through the door. "Congrats on winning the match this morning. You two," at this point, she nodded towards Harry and Ginny, who were sitting across from each other, "flew extremely well. I was impressed by how you caught the Snitch, Harry."

Harry looked over at Dean and Seamus, who were sitting on the floor, awkwardly holding hands, and then at Ginny and Luna, who were chatting with Hermione, Pansy, and Ron about the match. "Okay," he said. "Do you guys want to start, now that we're all here?"

"Sure," Ron replied.

Deamus nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah."

Harry glanced around the room. "So, we're all in agreement, then?" He checked. Looking into each one of their faces, he made sure that each one of them nodded before continuing. "I'm going to go ahead and set some ground rules. During this game, there will be nothing illegal, nothing inappropriate, you can back out of anything that is past your limits, or makes you uncomfortable, and there will not be any forms of bullying or being rude. Also, what happens here stays here." He said that last sentence with a teasing smile, and then announced, "Let's start. I'll go first." He turned to Ron and smiled. "Truth or dare?"

Ron thought for a moment, and then replied confidently, "Truth."

"Why the heck did you date Lavender?"

Ron blushed bright red from embarrassment and then answered. "I honestly don't know."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Glad we've got that part figured out. Who wants to go next?"

Hermione shot her arm into the air. Harry pointed to her, and she, in turn, did the same to him. He knew what she was asking, so he replied, "Dare."

Hermione had one of those crazy smiles on her face, the type of smile that people always have when they're mischievous. "I dare you to, after the game, walk past Peeves while holding Draco's hand and ask Draco to date you."

Beside him, he heard Draco start to panic. "Umm..." he replied uncertainly. He hoped that Hermione knew what she was doing. If they did this, the whole school would know about them in a matter of minutes. There was a slim chance that it would turn out to be a good thing, but when their year was dealing with upcoming O.W.L's, it most likely would not. Also, Draco's dad was incredibly anti-homosexual, so Draco would most likely get a whole lot of letters from the legal system if the truth spread outside of Hogwarts. (Needless to say, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had that mindset as well, but he could always go to the Burrow if they didn't accept him. However, Mrs. Weasley most likely wouldn't take Draco in because he was a Malfoy.) "Hermione, you do realize just how anti-homosexual our families are, don't you?"

Draco looked down and timidly confirmed his statement. "Hermione, there is a possibility that my parents will kick us out if the truth gets out to the public. I don't think we should do this."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, looking down. "I didn't realize your situation. My parents have always been politically progressive and LGBTQ+ supportive, so I'm not

used to anti-gay people."

"Well, moving on," Dean interrupted in an attempt to break the tension, "Luna, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with a dare. This game needs a bit more _excitement_."

"I dare you to write an essay for Divination that says that, two months ago, you predicted that you were going to be Ginny's girlfriend." Dean smirked as he said this, trying to hold in laughter and yet failing miserably. "Professor Trelawney thinks that being anything but single is a bad thing, so she'll believe that it was written in the stars, because in her eyes, anything written in the stars is a bad thing." Ron nodded in agreement, and Harry suddenly remembered all those fake papers and logs he had made out of his worst nightmares. Clearly, Hermione did as well, as she was looking at him and Ron in an incredibly patronizing way.

"True, true," agreed Ginny. 

Luna choked with laughter. "All right, let me find out when we have our next dream log and I'll get back to you on that one. Also, for the first dream on the log, should I get killed, boiled, or merely kidnapped?"

Ron smirked, and then commented, "Start small. She might not believe you if your dreams suddenly get really, really dark."

Luna shrugged. "Fine, then," she said, pretending to sigh. "I guess I will." 

After that, Ginny raised her hand. "Can I go next?" she requested, and, getting confirmation from Dean that he and Luna were finished, she asked Seamus, "Truth or dare?"

Seamus put a finger to his chin and pretended to consider the question. "Just to be on the safe side, I'll go with... truth," he told her.

"When did your father find out that your mother wasn't a Muggle?"

Seamus shrugged, leaning forward a bit. "I think it was around the time I was two, because I remember my dad shouting in what seemed like a language that I could almost understand. I was a late developer, and I only started speaking when I was three, or so everyone tells me."

"Wow. You must have been around Harry's age," Pansy commented. 

"Please don't start on that," Harry groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I already have to deal with that from the first years, which is bad enough. When people from other years start doing it as well, it gets really annoying."

"All right," Pansy complained. "Anyways, truth or dare, Dean?"

"I am definitely going with dare." Dean replied, grinning.

Pansy suddenly looked a lot more mischievous, and in a taunting voice, told him, "Kiss Seamus."

Dean cocked his head and looked at her. "What?" he asked her.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "You heard me. Kiss him _._ "

Dean smiled. "Oh. I actually hadn't heard you the first time, but sure." Then, leaning over, he kissed Seamus. Seamus hugged him fiercely, and then said to him, "I really wish you hadn't waited this long to tell people." Seamus laughed, and then added something. "We could have done this a lot sooner, you know," he whispered in a teasing voice.

Laughing, Dean scooted back over to where he had been sitting before, looked at Pansy, who had been watching them with a faint smile of amusement on her face, and asked her, "Did you really think that I wouldn't do that?"

Pansy suddenly looked slightly guilty as she responded, "Based on your first reaction, yeah, actually, I did. Based on your second reaction, I was wrong." The entire group laughed at this statement as Pansy sat back and crossed her arms over her chest.

Looking down at his old, hand-me-down watch that he'd received from Ms. Figg on Dudley's birthday several years ago, Harry gasped. It had already been an hour since they all arrived, and lunch was about to start. He quickly explained to the others, "Guys, we need to leave." The others looked at him inquisitively, so he explained, "Lunch is starting, and I don't want to miss it, especially not after the game we had this morning." 

Ginny beamed. "Yes! I am so hungry," she exclaimed, jumping up.

"Okay, then." Seamus stood up and stretched, lengthening his back and bending backwards. "Let's go."

"Wait, guys." Hermione got up and faced the door, speaking as she did so. "We're coming back here tomorrow to finish, right?" 

"Why not after lunch?" Draco suggested. "It'll still be Saturday, which means no classes. And you can study afterwards, can't you?" He looked pointedly at Hermione as he said this, shooting down any protest she might have.

"I guess," Hermione sighed. "See you guys at lunch," she said, and then turned and walked out. After an exchanging of goodbyes, the rest of them went out the door in the directions of their separate common rooms, grabbed their stuff, and headed to lunch.


	8. Part VII- Section II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next part of Chapter Seven, and the end of Truths and Dares.  
> *sorry, this wasn’t finished, i posted it by accident, if you read it when it was released, it was still a draft, but is finished now. also, I decided to write it in British English, because why the fuck not.

Draco stared at the letter in his hands. _Why did it have to come now?_ he mentally whined, trying to convince himself that it wasn’t true. He had gotten a letter from his parents, saying that they were very pleased with what they had been hearing about him, but was it really true that he was gay? He would have to tell them the truth eventually, or he was never going to achieve the happy relationship he wanted. If it meant anything, they had promised a long time ago that they would support him in decisions he made unless the decisions got him into legal trouble. Then he would be on his own. And, anyways, better now than never, right?

He started to pen a letter back before he could change his mind.

” _Dear Father and Mother,_

_I don’t know what source you got the information from, or how the source received the facts, but, yes, it is true that I am gay. Something that I am assuming you also know, as you know about my queerness, is that I am dating Harry Potter. If you really have turned from Voldemort, then put any negative feelings you might have about him aside and let me be happy. If not, then I don’t particularly wish to be your son and will be moving in with Harry and his caretakers._

_I hope this letter finds you in good health, and that you will be willing to let me come as I am, now that you know the other option._

_From your only and favourite son,_

_Draco.”_

As Draco put the quill down, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. After he sent this, his secret was out. After he sent this, _he_ would be out. Also, he could practically hear his father as in his head as he reread the line about his dedication to Voldemort, muttering, “Damn that kid’s brain. I almost wish he didn’t embody the Slytherin cunningness _quite_ this much,” and started laughing. The noise woke up Theodore, who was taking an afternoon nap (or at least trying to), and he grumbled, “Can you try to be quieter? I was having a good dream, and you interrupted the best part.” However, his head was face down on his pillow still, so Draco couldn’t quite hear him, so he just replied, “Oh, sod off.” Theo shoved the quilt higher over and started to fall asleep again. Draco signed the back of the letter, handed it to the owl that was anxiously fluttering around on the ceiling, and told it to take the letter back to his parents. Then he left the dorm, walked down the stone staircase to the common room, and left, heading for the library, where he knew a Harry was waiting for him. It was Wednesday, three days after the group had finished their game of truth-or-dare. They had been getting a lot more comfortable with each other, and he and Harry had been writing back and forth after they were done with assignments. As he walked down the corridors, he couldn’t help but think of the letter he had sent to his parents, and he smiled inwardly. He had his parents trapped in a corner, and they had to choose between two options that would both play out in his favour: accept him and Harry, or not have either. Both choices let him and Harry stay together, but only one left him with legal guardians. Though the thought of not having a family was depressing, he would still have Harry, and he would be free to be with his boyfriend full time. 

As he came up to the library, Draco could see Harry’s tan, lean shape against the dark stone wall. His dark, curly, messy hair was falling in gentle waves over his forehead, and his hands were stuffed lazily in the pockets of his black khakis. He looked insanely handsome, even with the glasses that didn’t quite fit right. He always did, but today it was even more emphasised than usual. 

“Hey, Harry,” Draco said, coming up to him. Harry turned his head and grinned- that perfect, bright smile that Draco had always loved. _I can’t believe I waited so long to tell him,_ he thought, and then asked Harry, “Want to go to the lake with me? We can talk, hang out, you know, do what normal boyfriends do.” Harry put a finger to his chin for a moment, feigning indecision, then answered, “Sure. I’d love that.” They locked eyes, and Draco’s grin intensified. “Well then, let’s go,” he said.

They started to walk, and near the doors to the outside, Draco subconsciously reached for Harry’s hand. Their hands fit neatly together, and they started to fall in step as they headed into the bright sunshine. There were a lot of students, a lot of whom seemed to have the same idea as Harry and Draco: enjoying the weather, spending time with their various relationships, and just being normal teenagers.

The two neared the lake, still holding hands, and collapsed on the perfectly manicured grass. Harry turned towards Draco and pulled him closer, and Draco let go of his hand and wrapped his arms instead around Harry’s waist, clasping them over Harry’s spine. His face found Harry’s, and suddenly they were kissing. “I love you, Harry,” he said softly, and he fully meant it. Harry said, just as softly, “I love you, Draco. I didn’t realise it before, but I always have and I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truths and Dares is officially finished! Thank you guys for sticking with me through the three week long periods where I didn’t like any of the ideas running through my head (*cough cough* chapter VII part I *cough cough*). One last reminder to take care of yourself, get good sleep, eat well, and excercise before I leave this story behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I will add a chapter at least once per week and a half, but likely more often for shorter chapters and less often for longer chapters.


End file.
